falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Консольные команды Fallout 4
Консоль — инструмент отладки, предоставленный разработчиками в версии игры для ПК. Её можно использовать для настройки параметров качества и производительности, для читинга, а кроме того — и получения или проверки необходимой информации для написания статей в Убежище. __TOC__ Управление консолью Для доступа к консоли используйте клавишу тильда (~''') в игре (не в режиме паузы). Откроется полупрозрачное окно без рамки, и вы увидите символ курсора (|') в левом нижнем углу экрана, где можно ввести команду(ы). * Левая сторона консоли может быть не видна, если вы не используете широкоэкранный дисплей. * Клавиша вызова консоли — это верхняя левая клавиша под клавишей ''ESC в не-US клавиатуре (в русской раскладке — это буква Ё'''). Окно консоли, функционально, состоит из строки ввода, поля ответов и вверху, по центру поля текущего выбранного объекта. Левый или правый клик на игровом объекте, сквозь полупрозрачное окно консоли, выбирает в поле текущего выбранного объекта его reference id. Этот id может быть использован как подставка trid для команды. Имеются особенности: * Для выбора используется пресечение луча с охватывающим объект прямоугольником, что создает в ряде сцен определенные сложности. * Большая часть статических объектов в игре агрегирована в группы, которые скрыты и не могут быть выбраны. * Повторный клик на объекте очищает поле выбранного объекта, также как и клик на агрегированную группу. Работа с вводом текста имеет возможности: * Клавиши «стрелка вверх» и «стрелка вниз» используется для скроллинга среди буфера выполненных с консоли команд. * Прокрутка колесика мыши — скроллинг поля ответов и поля выбранного объекта (одновременно, к сожалению). * Page Up / Page Up — постраничный скроллинг поля ответов. * Control+C — копировать текущее значение поля выбранного объекта в текстовый буфер обмена Windows. * Control+V — вставить содержимое текстового буфера обмена Windows в строку ввода. Консоль не поддерживает Unicode — все кириллические знаки будут отображаться прямоугольниками. Игроками созданы консоли (моды) расширяющие возможности консоли, в том числе и поддержка Unicode. Соглашения об условных обозначениях для команд Соглашения * [] — квадратные скобки — описательное выделение, например для разделения текста и примера команды с большим числом аргументов. * <> — угловые скобки. Не обязательный параметр. Применяется только в тех местах где он необходим для описания функционала команд. * text — аргумент команды в виде текста. * int — целое число. * real — число с дробной десятичной частью. Десятичную часть можно отбросить. * short — короткая целочисленная переменная. * code — специальный код, уникальный для данной команды. Синтаксис управляющей команды: [Идентификатор Точка][Команда'][Пробел 'Аргумент][Пробел ''Аргумент'']… * [Команда'] — собственно команда — команда консоли или функция. Выделена зеленым полем(например, ). * ['Идентификатор Точка] — reference id объекта к которому применяется команда. Целое число в шестнадцатиричной форме записи, после которого следует разделитель — точка. В описательном команду тексте используется соглашение trid — если оно указано то команда использует target reference id (reference id текущего выбранного объекта). Приоритеты, по убыванию, воспринимаемого консолью trid: ** Явно. Явно указан в командной строке — перед командой через точку. ** Подставка. В командной строке опущен, содержится в поле текущего выбранного объекта. ** Принуждение к отсутствию. Перед командой не указан, поле текущего объекта пустое. Пример: команда — включает/выключает физику взаимодействия твердых тел и гравитацию. 14.tcl — явно, подействует только на Выжившего. tcl — много хуже — либо подставка, либо глобально — если в сцене есть NPC у них может перекосить АИ. * [Аргумент] — аргументы команды. Основные команды * text int — Справочный поиск среди всего доступного для консоли и скриптов (то есть часть контента не доступна из консоли). Ответом можно получить очень длинный список — используйте скроллинг поля ответов. ** text:' Искомый термин (часть термина). ** ''int:''' Фильтр, цифра 0…4. *** '''0 — Нет фильтрации. *** 1''' — Среди функций для скриптов и команд консоли. *** '''2 — Среди установок игры (game settings). *** 3''' — Среди глобальных переменных (globals). *** '''4 — Среди конфигурационных форм. ** code':' 4-ёх символьный код, уточнение для фильтра среди конфигурационных форм (int=4): *** NPC_ — среди NPC — форм для персонажей. *** ARMO — Броня и одежда. *** WEAP — Оружие. *** QUST — Квесты. *** CELL — Ячейки игрового мира. *** OMOD — Модификации брони/оружия. *** MISC — Miscellaneous items. *** FACT — Фракции. *** PERK — Перки. *** FURN — Не создаваемое игроком статическое игровое окружение (например автомобиль, который нельзя разобрать и нельзя взорвать). ** Пример':' help leather 0 — Выдаст большой список — id, имена перков и команд — все они будут содержать либо в своем имени, либо в кратком описании (если оно есть) «Leather». ** Пример':' help «leather armor» 0 — Для использования пробелов заключайте искомый текст в кавычки. ** Пример':' help raider 4 armo — Поиск конфигурационных форм брони с «raider» в их имени. ** Пример':' help «gunner con» 4 npc_ — Отобразит список форм NPC c «gunner con» в их имени, например «Gunner Conscript». * text <1> — Сохранить игру с именем файла text. При указании параметра 1 дополнительно формируется текстовый файл с некой отладочной? информацией (применимость слабая, если только в последней трети есть список id персонажей по принципу удаления от текущей позиции Выжившего). Используется для сохранения важной точки в игре (например выборе в квесте) — запомнить/найти кроткое имя проще. * text — Загрузить игру с именем файла text. * — безусловный выход из игры в Windows. Используется для быстрого выхода или выхода с перекосившейся графикой (набор вслепую: 'тильда' q q q 'enter') Свободная камера * или — Позволяет игроку перемещаться в любом направлении, в том числе через твердые объекты и любое пустое пространство. * или — Ставит игру на паузу, даже при выходе из консоли. Полезно в сочетании с tfc и tm для получения прекрасных скриншотов. Ввести еще раз, чтобы возобновить игру. * или — Разъединяет камеру и персонаж, что позволяет использовать вид от 3-го лица. * * — Дополнительно замораживается анимация, можно использовать для получения прекрасных скриншотов. * В Fallout 4 может понадобиться ввести два параметра. Например, чтобы увеличить угол обзора, понадобится ввести или, например . Первое число отвечает лишь за отображение оружия в руках и Пип-Боя, а второй, непосредственно, за видимость окружения. Манипуляции с поселениями Как включить возможность пользоваться мастерской через консоль Это может понадобиться, если в результате различных обстоятельств произошел баг, из-за которого невозможно захватить мастерскую. Необходимо открыть консоль, выбрать мастерскую с помощью курсора и ввести команду: SetPapyrusVar OwnedByPlayer 1 Дополнительная информация Информация, которая не отображается штатными игровыми средствами. Здесь в качестве target используется id объекта мастерской поселения. Мастерская * — значения переменных для квеста, обслуживающего все поселения. Некоторые полезные значения: * trid. — значения переменных для скриптов связанных с мастерской поселения. Некоторые полезные значения: * trid. xxx — значения actor values для мастерской. Наиболее полезные: Активная фурнитура Постройки, мебель которые напрямую влияют на состояние дел в Поселении. Поселенцы * trid. — переменные скриптов, связанных с данным поселенцем. Некоторые значения для скрипта worksopNPCscript: Манипуляции с инвентарём openactorcontainer 1 - Открыть инвентарь существа "под курсором". Сперва нужно выделить ID существа, чей инвентарь хотите открыть, потом писать команду. Манипуляции с персонажами Изменение внешнего вида персонажей * trid. — меняет пол персонажа. int = 0,1 или опущено(мужчина, женщина или противоположный), Для NPC меняет только тело — получается трансгендер. Может привести к падению игры если на NPC одежда для которой нет варианта противоположного пола. Для Выжившего — меняет на модель «по умолчанию» мужа/жены (со сбросом всех настроек внешности). * target — открывает редактор внешности. int =1 убирает из меню опцию смены пола. Для выжившего — showlooksmenu}} 14 1(Во избежание глюков: Производить в поселении. Спрятать оружие и не использовать ни каких манипуляций с ним. Переключиться на вид от третьего лица. После команды и закрытия консоли выбрать изменение «Тело» — камера примет правильную позицию. Выбираем изменение «Лицо», затем «Цвет» лба и просто передвигаем, не выбирая, на любой отличный от выбранного цвет — начнут действовать все текстурные опции. После этих операций редактор полностью готов к работе. По выходе из редактора — войти и выйти из мастерской — восстановится игровая камера. Сохраняемся.) Для поселенцев и некоторых других персонажей showlooksmenu}} target 1, но набор параметров сильно ограничен — как правило только «Тело». * trid. idN — поменять отображаемое имя персонажа. idN — id имени (Новое имя должно быть заранее прописано в конфигурации игры в разделе Message. Самое применимое — переименование «снабженца», возвращенного на работу в поселение, обратно в «поселенца» idN=19C5A9). Для тестирования команда = setactorfullname}} 4D921 переименует Выжившего в «Турбонасос»(полностью подействует после сохранения/загрузки). Для полноценного использования нужно создать собственный файл модификации (.esp) c нужным Вам набором имен. * trid. var — изменить рост. var = 0.9…1.1 (~1.6…2.0 метра, если 1 1.8 м.) * trid. — исправить персонажа. Сбрасывает модель, позу, инвентарь, позицию, состояние АИ и проч. в значения по умолчанию. Для компаньонов, например, для сброса состояния «постоянного ранения». Для поселенцев (и других NPC, которые генерируются случайным выбором из шаблонов) — циклически/случайная смена пола и внешнего вида и/или прочего, что допускает шаблон. При большой загруженности сцены может потребоваться несколько повторений. Полноценно, для поселенца, нужна последовательность команд ** trid. ** trid.disable ** trid.enable ** trid.moveto 14 Перезагрузка персонажа Последовательная отдача команд * trid.disable * trid.enable перезагружает скрипты связанные с персонажем — восстанавливает поведение. Уровень отношений с компаньоном В качестве trid — id персонажа (для не-компаньонов значение хоть и может быть принудительно изменено, но видимого влияния не оказывает). * trid. — Узнать точное значение уровня отношений с компаньоном (триггеры развития отношений срабатывают на отметках 250, 500, 750 и 1000; для компаньонов, максимальный уровень отношений с которыми — 1100, на отметке 1000 ничего не происходит) * trid. — Установить уровень на точное значение (могут быть глюки). * trid — Изменить уровень на относительное значение (могут быть глюки). Восстановление «пропавших» персонажей (компаньонов, торговцев, снабженцев, поселенцев). Возможные варианты пропажи: * Часть «внешних» персонажей (например торговка браминами, собачник, торговцы, которых можно нанять в поселение) — жители «астрала» — специальной недоступной ячейки карты. Они извлекаются от туда специальным скриптом и потом обратно и отправляются. Если не хотите повредить этот скрипт (REscript — Random Encounter Quests — случайные события при посещении мест) — не трогайте их. * По квесту «похищение поселенца» (в том числе и снабженцы). Проверить запущен ли квест, 99848. Если запущен — среди переменных id похищенного персонажа. * Использование минитмена как поселенца, иногда это возможно. Но минитмен управляется еще и скриптом патруля минитменов — труба позовет и он уйдет служить наплевав на работу в поселении. * Триггер развития у компаньона зовет поговорить с Выжившим. Разговор может завязаться и с инициативы компаньена, если Выживший достаточно близко и линии их взглядов направлены в лицо друг друга. Если это совпало с поворотом Выжившего с большой скоростью то скрипт со стороны компаньона срабатывает, а игрок вполне может и не заметить попытки компаньона заговорить, продолжая маневр. Триггер сброса разговора не срабатывает и компаньон впадает в ступор. Найти и поговорить. * Команда для компаньона — «иди сюда» иногда воспринимается как «жди здесь». Найти и отменить команду. * Высокая нагрузка сцены, кроме «тормозов» сперва вызывает глюки в цвете кожи поселенцев (у головы и тела разная). Еще более сильная — превращению новых, безработных, поселенцев в тараканов. Найти и восстановить. * Жители поселений не имеют бессмертия против пули Выжившего. Если другой НПС умертвить их не может (поселенец лишь теряет сознание на некоторое время) то Выживший — может. Найти труп и оживить.(В случае насильственной смерти Эбернети от руки Выжившего при не выполненном квесте на генератор — намертво виснет скрипт строительства в поселениях — навсегда — только переигровка с раннего сейва. Лучше сразу после обретения фермы Эбернети построить потребитель электроэнергии без генератора, потереться возле него пару минут и заговорить — выдаст квест на генератор). * Поселенец может «утонуть» — потерять сознание от длительного нахождения в воде. * Поселенец без сознания восстановится может только в присутствии Выжившего. Например, если снабженец боком, по пути следования, наскочил на Выжившего ведущего бой и получив пулю потерял сознание, Выживший удалился раньше чем тот очухался — торговый путь пропадет. По шагам: * Определить id персонажа. Для компаньонов и торговцев — самостоятельным поиском (в инете или в конфигурации игры) или из таблицы. Для снабженцев/поселенцев сначала нужно проверить — не похищены ли они в квесте . Для снабженцев — worksopparent — среди прочих данных будет список id персонажей связанных с караванами. Для «тараканов» — позвонить в колокольчик сбора поселенцев и поискать под ногами тараканов (захватить их id). Id персонажа еще можно получить через место его работы или через его кровать — команда target.garo, где target — id магазина, растения, поста, кровати и пр. * Сблизится с персонажем. Грубо. target Выживший телепортируется к искомому, 14 наоборот. Играючи (для компаньонов), тепло-холодно, 14 — выдает расстояние до искомого (в попугаях). * Поговорить/Отменить команду/Оживить, если мертв target.resurrect. Восстановить target.recycleactor если оторвало голову, руку, ногу или таракан. Вправит мозги enable если не адекватно отвечает на взаимодействие. При каждом таком действии персонажа может откидывать «за горизонт» — притягиваем 14. Восстановление торговцев караванов Манипуляции со статами и параметрами ВНИМАНИЕ: в отличие от предыдущих игр, в Fallout 4 даже небольшое изменение данного параметра может привести к значительным неудобствам во время игрового процесса. В частности, рост персонажа влияет на положение экрана терминалов относительно камеры во время использования таковых. * — устанавливает уровень персонажа, при этом начисляются очки для прокачки навыков. Значение не может быть отрицательным и понизить уровень. ** Пример: — устанавливает 30 уровень персонажа. * — устанавливает значение для указанного параметра персонажа. (Для значений S.P.E.C.I.A.L. не больше 10). ** Пример: — устанавливает значение для здоровья на 300. ** Пример: — устанавливает значение для удачи на 10. * — добавить способность. ** Пример: — добавить способность Фанатик оружия 1 ранга. ** ЗАМЕТКА Эта команда не добавляет предыдущий ранг или последующий ранг Фанатик оружия — она только добавляет один ранг. Для получения всех рангов необходимо использовать команды для каждого ранга. * — Удаляет указанную способность. ** ЗАМЕТКА Эта команда не может удалить способность V.A.N.S. * — переключение пола персонажа-игрока — мужчина/женщина. ** ЗАМЕТКА Эта команда может приводить к вылетам игры. Репутация у фракций Fallout 4 * — Добавляет целевой фракции, должен использоваться с префиксом или цель, e.g чтобы добавить себя к фракции игрока. 0=friend, 1=ally. * — Удаляет цель из фракции, должен использоваться с префиксом или цель * — Удаляет цель из всех фракций. Следует помнить, что это также удаляет игрока из фракции «игрок», если использовать на них. * - Делает две фракции дружны друг с другом. 0=friend, 1=ally * — Делает две фракции враждебными друг к другу. 0=нейтралитет, 1=война. Манипуляции с предметами .- Добавить предмет, указанный в c определённым <количеством>. ID Предметов ID Боеприпасов Манипуляции с миром * Примечание: Команды взяты с англоязычной энциклопедии Fallout Wiki Данные команды необходимо использовать с выделенным объектом. Для этого нажмите мышкой на нужный объект, находясь в консоли, или введите . * — Gives reference ID of currently held Item (To grab, press and hold E on item and then type command in console) * или — Same as clicking on a target to select its ID. Useful for manually selecting world items (such as player grabbed items) if the mouse cannot select it. Also, execute (multiple) commands on «invisible» or unreachable targets. ** Example: — Selects http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Strong%7CStrong as target (where ever he may be) and then moves him to the player. ** This works only with «cached» NPCs. Many are: if not, visiting their cell helps. * — Скрыть указанный обьект. * — Показать указанный обьект. * — Позволяет спавнить Персонажей, Существ, Предметы возле игрока. Количество по умолчанию 1. While the console is open, you may also use reference targets, then simply use «placeatme» without a prefix to spawn on top of the target.. ** Примечание: Если эта команда используется для оружия или брони, вам нужно будет поднимать его. Используйте команду . для спавна сразу в инвентарь. Если 'placeatme' используется без prefix, тогда элемент будет заспавнен в непосредственной близости к игроку. ** Примеры: *** заспавнит 1 комплет одежды Братства Стали. *** заспавнит 1 Боевой карабин. *** заспавнит рядом с игроком 3 Супермутанта-вождя. * — Spawn exactly one duplicate of the selected reference. World objects that contain multiples will only duplicate a single item. E.g. A box of shotgun shells containing 3 shells will only duplicate a box containing 1 shell. ** If you spawn a duplicate NPC, it will only duplicate whatever items they had in their inventory originally. (E.g. Spawn a settler that has different armor or weapon equipped). Also, if you duplicate a settler, they will have to be assigned to a settlement. It is similar to generating a new settler from the console. ** Warning: Do not spawn duplicate quest targets or unique NPCs/items. This may lead to unforeseen bugs and/or game crashes. Also, due to the odd way that the items spawn with this command, it is not recommended to perform this command on containers or static objects as they may spawn awkwardly in the world. * or — Adds a mod onto the selected item. * or — Removes a mod from the selected item. ** Note: To add a mod or remove a mod, you must use a mod’s correct base ID and it must be the «form type» OMOD to work properly. * — Set the scale of an item in game. It’s usually required to «disable» then «enable» the item for the new scaling to fully take place. ** Warning: Using this command to change your character’s size while wearing power armor may cause you to lose all equipped armor and clothing as well as your http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Pip-Boy%7CPip-Boy, which cannot be recovered by any known means other than loading a previous save. ** Note: Be careful when using setscale to large numbers like 10. You may seem big and powerful, but a very small drop-off (in comparison to your size) will be fatal. Cliffs look very tiny from 50 feet up, but still kill you as if you were normal size. Additionally cells will still only load as if you were normal size, and moving through un-spawned cells can crash the game. It is suggested to use the no-clip command to prevent falling. * — Отображает масштаб объекта в консоли. * — Отображает позицию объекта по указанной оси (x|y|z). * — Устанавливает позицию объекта по указанной оси (x|y|z) на значение . ** Некоторые объекты могут исчезнуть, лучше использовать modPos, наблюдая за процессом * — Измеяет позицию объекта по указанной оси (x|y|z) на значение . ** Пример: *** — Передвинет объект по оси Z (вертикаль) на 10 единиц вниз. *** modPos z 1.25 — Передвигает объект по оси Z (вертикаль) на 1.25 единиц вверх. * and — Заблокировать / разблокировать двери, сейфы, терминалы или любой другой заблокированный контейнер. Другие состояния блокировки также могут быть установлены со специальными значениями. Разблокировка не будет работать на дверях, которые «заперты с другой стороны». Сначала вам нужно нажать левую кнопку мыши на элементе, чтобы определить, что блокировать / разблокировать. ** Значения от 0 до 100 определяют насколько сложной будет блокировка объекта. ** — Lock using the previous type of lock it had, or novice if it had none. ** or — "Требуется ключ" ** or — "Недоступно" ** or — "Требуется терминал" ** or — "Закрыто на цепочку" ** or — "Закрыто на засов" * — Активировать объект, например дверь, которая обычно управляется переключателем. * Example: — Вручную запускает сцену полёта НЛО для игрока. Используйте с осторожностью. * — Подобно команде disable, удаляет любой предмет из игры, причём удаляет его навсегда. Он может сразу исчезнуть или может потребовать, чтобы вы вышли и снова вошли в область. ** Внимание':' Эта консольная команда может удалять важные части карты, NPC или даже игрока. Используйте с особой осторожностью. * — Similar to activate, but will open and close it without the player having to use it. ** — Closed. ** — Open. * — Делает вещи вашими (к примеру кровать). * — Rotate/level an object (typically one that was placed with placeatme) on the 'X', 'Y' and 'Z' axis. Commonly used after placing a Power armor frame before attempting to enter the frame, so that the player doesn’t freeze (a bug), by clicking on the frame, and setting the X and Y axis angle values to 0. * — Get Rotation angle of an object on the 'X', 'Y' or 'Z' axis; prints the angle degrees on the console. Useful to align building items with other building items, usually with the Z axis, when preparing to use setangle. * — Регулирует угол элемента вдоль заданной оси на заданную величину. * — Перемещает игрока к объекту. * — Устанавливает временную шкалу, отношение, определяющее, как быстро изменяется время игры относительно реального времени. ** —20 секунд проходят в игре каждую секунду в режиме реального времени (настройка по умолчанию). ** — 1 секунда в игре равна 1 секунде в режиме реального времени. ** — Остановка смены времени суток. ** Warning: Altering the timescale will cause the game to crash if NPCs spawned using placeleveledactoratme or enter into combat. ** Note: A timescale of 0 will prevent actors to cross cell borders. ** Note: Reducing the game timescale reduces fast travel time as well. * — Установить игровое время к введённому значению. Изменения вступят в силу только если игра вне паузы. Перед выполнением каких-либо изменений с игровым временем может быть полезна команда . * — Временно изменить количество легендарных врагов, не влияет на уровень сложности игры. ** — Очень легко. ** — Легко. ** — Обычно. ** — Сложно. ** — Очень сложно. ** — Выживание. * или — Сменить погоду. * or — Установить постепенную смену погоды (?). ID погоды Квесты * — Начать квест * — Завершить квест. * — Отметить все задачи квеста как выполненные. * — Сброс квеста. Все переменные квеста, диалоги и объекты, которые связаны с указанным квестом, будут перезагружены (может нарушить квест, приведя к невозможности продвигаться вперед). * — Провалить квест. * — Показать номер текущей стадии квеста. Используется также как «проверочная» функция (выполнил ли игрок в данный момент квест или нет) * — Установить стадию квеста по её номеру. * — Переместить героя к текущей цели квеста. * — Показать все действия и события в квестах. * — Показать все текущие цели квеста. * — Показать ID и цели активных квестов. * — Начать все квесты * — Завершить все квесты (может вызвать сбой игры). ID квестов * ID основных квестов: Отладка * или — «Быстрый выход», немедленно закрывает игру. * (T'''oggle '''M'ap 'M'arkers'') — открыть все маркеры карты в Пип-бое. ** отключает все маркеры на карте. ** открывает все маркеры на карте, как неоткрытые недоступные для быстрого перемещения. * }} — перемещение к цели (только внутренние ячейки, параметр cell name. ::: '''Пример: — команда переносит персонажа в так называемую «секретную локацию» именуемую так же «комнатой разработчиков» где стоят ящики с оружием, броней, журналами, препаратами, хламом, а также со всеми известными типами силовой брони. ::: Пример: — перенесет персонажа обратно из комнаты разработчиков в Сэнкчуари. Расширенное использование Дополнительно * Form ID * Консольные команды Fallout 3 и Fallout: New Vegas * Правильное использование идентификаторов (base_id/ref_id) * Наиболее полный список команд консоли и функций. * Описания функций в G.E.C.K. en:Fallout 4 console commands Категория:Техническая информация Fallout 4